emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7510 (24th May 2016)
Plot Lawrence is struggling with the events of the previous day. Bernice questions Lawrence about what Ronnie said, but Lawrence wants to draw a line under everything, assuring Bernice that Ronnie won't be returning. In the café, Moira makes digs towards Charity over the concert tickets, although Charity suggests it was Holly who took them to pay for her drugs. Charity is furious when Holly brings up her past as a prostitute. Nicola decides to begin working from home to get away from Robert. Doug arrives and asks Nicola to step in as chaperon for Ashley and Arthur. Nicola is also busy, but volunteers Jimmy in her place. Rakesh is struggling to find a plumber at short notice, so Sam hands him Ronnie's business card. Moira suggests that Victoria ask Holly to help her as Adam has gone missing. Rakesh thanks Ronnie with a pint, and asks him to oversee the rest of the protect, although Ronnie insist he can't. Ronnie overhears as Nicola gossips to Laurel about the state of Bernice and Lawrence's sexless marriage. Lawrence tells Bernice that Ronnie was after money. Lawrence receives a call from the insurance company about the quad bike claim, and he insists he didn't put in a claim. Sam admits that he crashed the quad and Chrissie put in the claim. Lawrence sacks Sam. He protests that he can barely make ends meet as it is but Lawrence is not sympathetic. Elliot, Angelica and Carl play on the pirate ship with Ashley and Arthur, so Jimmy can supervise Ashley. Sam admits to Megan that he has been sacked, and now he is skint and unable to afford new trousers for Samson after buying her nappies the previous day. Lawrence is furious to see Ronnie talking to Lachlan in the street, and sends Lachlan away. Ronnie explains he is taking on The Mill conversion. Lawrence begs Ronnie to leave, fearing that Ronnie is going to ruin his marriage, but Ronnie suggests he is doing a good enough job of that on his own. Charity is still fuming over Holly's comments, and protests her innocence over the concert tickets to Chas. When Victoria asks Chas for change for a float, Charity is surprised to learn that Victoria trusts Holly, and decides to get her own back on Holly for fitting her up. Charity watches as Adam takes over from Holly helping Victoria with the Diddy Diner. Bernice tells Nicola about Ronnie getting under Lawrence's skin, and a in rush, Nicola advises her dump him. After talking with Megan, Sam decides to go back up to Home Farm and ask for his job back. Victoria panics when Adam tells her the money box is empty, and the float is gone. Ashley wakes Jimmy up from his nap, just and Laurel and Nicola arrive. After Nicola tells Jimmy he can put his feet up when they get home for spending the day with Ashley and the kids, Jimmy suggest they make it a regular occurrence. Adam tells Moira that the float has gone missing, and Holly was the last one to have it, he suggests his sister is back on the drugs. Sam begs Lawrence for his job back, Lawrence gives him the keys to gun cabinet and agrees to give him his job back and a raise if he gets rid of someone on his behalf. Sam has no choice but to accept Lawrence's offer. Cast Regular cast *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Living room, dining room and office *Café Main Street - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt, garage and office *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Church Lane *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Back garden Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Carl Holliday appears uncredited. *A customer of Dingle & Dingle Automotives is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,880,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes